wand_of_fortunefandomcom-20200215-history
Lulu
Lulu '''(ルル ''Ruru) ''is the heroine of Wand of Fortune and comes to Mills Clare to improve upon her skills. However, Lulu does not have an "attribute" unlike other students so she must partner up with someone in order to gain her attribute. Lulu is voiced by Yui Horie.' Personality Lulu is a kind, honest, hard-working and clumsy girl who is shown to be somewhat restless and deemed as a problematic child by her own mother who sends her to Mills Claire. Lulu also is the only one who keeps hope even after a disaster, Lulu's greatest weapon is her natural positive thinking but also her wand is a memento from her late grandmother, Maribell the wand is said to bring happiness. However Lulu is shown to be stubborn only to those who she cares about and wants to help, Lulu is a helpful person and wants to assist people in need of help themselves. In Wand of Fortune II, Lulu has become the first human to possess all the attributes allowing Lulu to gain more confidence in her magic. Appearance Lulu is a short young lady with wavy pink hair and orange eyes. Lulu is usually seen wearing the female Mills Clare school uniform which consists of a black hood, a white blouse, a brown corset and a black bubble skirt. Additionally, she wears a pair of burgundy tights and black boots. She is usually seen carrying her wand which is gold and shaped like a crown. For the school ball, Lulu wore a pale pink halter-neck dress alongside a pair of pale pink heels and jewel straps on for decoration. She wears an armband on her right arm and she wears a matching frilly hair accessory. In Wand of Fortune II, Lulu's attire consists of a dark pink bolero with gold details, a white crop top, a white skirt, a pair of dark pink tights and a pair of matching pink boots. Additionally, she has a white hood attached to the back of the bolero. Lulu styles her hair differently having it out and wearing a dark pink headband with a flower attached. In Wand of Fortune 2 FD, Lulu's hair has grown about up to her waist and it is half-tied up. Her casual clothes is a white dress with cream sleeves, a pair of black boots and a white ribbon in her hair. History ''"When I was little, the things I loved the most were... my pure white rabbit plushie... my organ made from a shiny stone... my mother's home-made fluffy omelet... piggyback riding on my father's shoulders... And... my grandmother's magic" As a child Lulu spent a lot of time with her grandmother and she loved her grandmother's magic one day whilst watching her grandmother's magic. Maribell gave her granddaughter her wand which is her only memento of Maribell who is now deceased. Relationships Julius Fortner Noel Valmore Bilal Asad Ithnan Faranbald Lagi El Nagil Alvaro Garay Est Rinaudo Gallery See here for Lulu/gallery Trivia * "Lulu" means ''"precious, pearl" ''in Swahili. *Lulu in the game is often seen wearing orange clothes. *Lulu's name is changeable. However, if the player chooses to keep her automatic name, the characters will say her name out loud. *In the Wand of Fortune 2 Drama CD, she is voiced by Yui Horie who will now voice her in Wand of Fortune R Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Character Category:Mirus Clare School of Magic Category:Mills Claire